Becoming The Face
'Becoming The Face '''is the first blog in the Shattered Psyche Verse blog series by ExorcistGamer. Unlike most blogs it has a more unique background to it; making it seem more like what a normal blogger would do with their own blog. It was deleted. Summary Early Days: "This is ridiculous." Those repeated words are how Adam Grayson chooses to start off his blog. He explains how he is a young actor living in New York but has a psychological condition. He tends to immerse himself too much into his roles causing his mind to take on the personality traits of that character and briefly override his own thoughts. His psychiatrist had suggested to him to create a blog to serve as a venting method to see if he could better control himself. For the next few posts; Adam talks about his life, his work, his friends and some other incidents he has experienced with this problem of his. Soon; Adam and his friends are chosen by the man in charge of their theater group to go help teach some children at a school in their drama class. The first week seems to go well right up until thursday when we notice italicized text and different manner of speaking. In the next post it is revealed that Adam stepped too much into the role of The Master from Doctor Who while teaching kids acting and ended up taking on his personality traits. Adam regains control and things once again seem to settle back down fine. Good news then seems to arrive when he finds out that they have a script for a new play titled "The Never-ending Run" He explains a small outline of some of the plot and gives an example from the script. Showing that the main character of this play is on the run from a supernatural being that takes the form of a faceless tall man in a suit. Adam admits that this play sounds very experimental and unnerves him a little too. Adam manages to land the main role while his friends land other roles. Eve lands the love interest role of the main character, Ethan lands the role of an ex-cop, Jaina lands the role of said ex-cop's love interest, Their older friend Malcolm lands the role of a servant known as a Proxy. Finally Liam lands the role of a character known as N who appears to know everything about what's going on. Liam however turns it down; cryptically telling his friends "this is not something we should be messing around with." This is proven when Adam sees the costume for the threat of the play and regresses into a strange different personality and comments on a Slender-Blog and a Fear-Blog as well as The East's Eden. Next when he regains control, he helps Ethan take his sister to school while Malcolm gives them both and Liam a lift to the theater. Upon arrival they find that the school is completely empty and something paranormal is going on. It is then that they encounter the being the play is based upon: The Slender Man. After escaping; Liam explains about The Slender Man and the various Blogs and Vlogs to Adam, Malcolm and Ethan. Adam decides to take a more investigative role as he begins reading the other blogs and questioning the theater group's boss "Arthur Hardy" about the script. Adam finds out that the script was delivered mysteriously to Arthur and that there is some cryptic content on the script and in a note given to Arthur too. Days later; Arthur dies in a mysterious fire cutting of Adam's only lead on figuring things out. Feeling stressed and confused by the situation; Adam takes a break heading back to his home country of England to visit his friend, Chad. Eve tags along. Upon returning; Adam goes into this with a clearer mind and begins putting more research into the blogs and figuring out that the note given to Arthur hinted in advance that he would die in a fire. Just as Adam begins wondering if something more bigger is going on; The Slender Man returns and manages to get into Adam's house. Adam shifts into a personality calling itself "The Phantom" and takes great enjoyment in taunting others for a brief period of time as this personality decides to serve Slender Man. Adam's Phantom persona taunts his own friends in person too. It's at this point that Liam learns that Adam has created his own blog. Liam, Malcolm and Ethan corner Adam and knock him out. Liam leaves a post on Adam's blog explaining what happened. A Larger Threat: Upon returning to consciousness; Adam once again apologizes to bloggers and admits feeling that people will never forgive him for this. It is now that we first see the involvement of more than just Slender Man as Adam feels like he'll be alone and feels cold. Soon after Adam leaves a cryptic post in various colour schemes as though two personalities are clashing for control of his mind. It is now that Adam has came into contact with The Cold Boy. Liam leaves a post explaining that he met up with Adam and engaged in conversation with him; he ends up taking a huge risk and tells Eve everything that is going on. Eve goes to Adam and admits she is also in love with him and forgives him. With Adam not feeling as alone as before for now; The Cold Boy's influence wears off on him. With Adam back, he first talks about how a friend of his died at the Millennium and that he's still struggling to cope with what's going on. He then explains his point of view for the past few weeks of incidents. After a brief period of calm events; the storm hits when Adam learns of The East's Eden blog and another blog known as Memories of The Heart. He finds out that The Overseer is managing facilities dedicated to keeping people safe from Slender Man. To make matters worse is that Overseer talks about four children being saved from Slender Man in the millennium and that he took one girl into his care. The other blog is owned by that girl calling herself Aura. The timing of events, it all matched up with the day Adam lost his parents and one of his friends. After some arguments; Adam soon accepts that Aura is his old friend Anna and that she never really died. He then grows worried about the idea of missing memories from his childhood and not understanding what's going on. His anger towards The Overseer remains however as he realises he is the one responsible for all the life control going on right now. He soon learns that The Fears are playing a small little game with himself and his three friends from childhood to see what will happen to them when their psyches are broken. Part of this game involves controlling every aspect of their lives which is where The Overseer comes into play. Manipulating and leading their lives down a set path. A plan he refers to as Project Destiny. In the process it is revealed that The Overseer works for The Wooden Girl Just mere days later and things escalate once more as Slender Man returns with an active presence in their life when Adam is tricked into believing that Liam is an agent of The Overseer. Adam's anger makes him shift into a Rake serving personality. Liam fights Adam off and then the group of friends watch as The Overseer shows up in person revealing himself to be Adam's psychiatrist: Dr. Wallace Belli. Malcolm also reveals himself as the real agent of The Overseer calling himself Grey Serenity. Adam was then locked away within a psychiatric ward while his friends tried to figure out a way to get him free. In the meantime Liam witnessed Malcolm engage in a cult like ritual where he seems to shift from working for The Wooden Girl to working for The Slender Man as another part of the plan. On the 6th February, Adam was set free from the psychiatric ward thanks to the influence of Eve, revealing Eve to be another secret operative of the Eden Organization. It's at this point Eve has quit through her actions. Life on the run: ''Information to come as plot develops. Category:Blogs Category:Shattered Psyche Category:Deleted Blogs